


Star Wars Anthologies: Master And Apprentice

by Iantheforlornwriter



Series: Star Wars Anthologies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anthologies, Apprentice - Freeform, Clones, Death, F/M, Leader, Lightsaber Battles, Other, Separation, Star Wars - Freeform, father-daughter, master - Freeform, new series!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Dorah and his apprentice, Jorah, thought this was going to be a routine demolition. However, when a mysterious sith figure attacks them, apprentice is separated from master as she has to carry out the plans on her own. She has to lead, when she has no experience doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Anthologies: Master And Apprentice

Jedi Master Dorah Sylan wasn't entirely sure his padawan was up to the task. The Jedi Order was supposed to be peaceful, not one which would endorse violence but to quell it. Time has changed in recent years, the Clone Wars was upon them, and his newly acquired apprentice, swept along with it.

'Master, Commander Cody is reporting in. No sighting of the droid army at all. Are we sure they'll be here? On a remote planet with nothing but sand on it?' Jorah Nor, an intuitive, bright eyed Twi'lek , with dark blue skin and a variety of braces adorning her two tendrils that dropped behind her back, as well as being Master Dorah's new padawan, asked her master with the utmost respect. She admired him, that was for sure. He took her in when no one else would, saved her from a life of slavery, and trained her in the art of a Jedi. He taught her how to wield a lightsaber, and was more than proud when she chose to master dual-wielding. He saw potential in her when everyone else saw her as a poor , disgusting Twi'lek on a human infested planet, how could she not put him on a pedestal? In turn, Dorah treated her as though she was his own daughter, which of course, a Jedi is forbidden to have as love was all but stricken out of their vocabulary.

'Be patient, my young Padawan. Events will unfold when you least expect it. Let's make another round.' He replied her, wisdom apparent in the way he talked, in the way he carried himself.

'Wouldn't it be better to just ask the clones to do it?'

'They are not expendable. Their lives depend on us doing our jobs as much as ours are dependant on them doing theirs. We do what we must.' Dorah, with one fluid movement, jumped off the large brown rock they were perched on and onto the soft ground below.

As Jorah did the same, the clones , in brown camouflaged armour, emerged from their sniping position around them and gathered in the centre where Dorah was now squinting his eyes and trying to scan the area without sand getting in his eyes as the strong wind blew by them in two second intervals.

'I think it best if we all go together, Commander Cody.' Dorah was saying as Jorah walked up to him. 'Strength in numbers is vital if we were ever to be ambushed.'

'There's no one here, sir. We could split into two groups to scout the area and report back to base.' The Clone Commander suggested as he looked to his three troopers behind him, his most elite , handpicked to carry out the most dire and dangerous of situations. This was the most quiet they've seen ever since they got out of their pods. It has never been this quietonn cave, dark and damp, was the only shelter they had. The clones had prepared all the necessary equipment needed to destroy the droid base on this planet, all stored within the confines of the dark hole that greeted them with an ominous howl. That was the wind blowing through the hollow spaces , at least, that was what Commander Cody assumed.

'No, I don't want anyone to go alone. We stick together.' He ordered.

'Understood sir.' Commander Cody turned around. 'You heard the man, grab your gear and move out. We leave in five.' A collective echo of 'Yes, Sirs', followed soon after.

'Master,' Jorah started to ask. 'Are you sure this is what you want? We could cover more ground if we-' She was interrupted by loud sounds of laser rifles being shot in the distance. A second later, one missed her by mere inches. One more second later, her right tendril was grazed. Jorah yelled out in pain. Three droids were closing in on them, it was nothing they couldn't handle. At least , if it wasn't for the hooded man who was leading them.

'Jorah!' Dorah shouted after her as he is tackled to the ground by the unknown assailant. The figure was hooded with a moist farmer's cloak. Jorah couldn't see the man's face. She assumed it was a man, as the figure was muscular, and well rounded.

'Sir, get down!' One of he troopers shouted, as he pulled her in, falling together to the ground and into the cave they were about to enter together. The other three, that is, Commander Cody and the other two troopers, fired at the droids, disabling them. Blue laser blasts zoomed by Jorah and exploded the droids' robotic heads. As Jorah looked up to see the assailant brandish his own red lightsaber, and Dorah his own staff lightsaber, both ends green, the cave came down on them, rubble covering the entrance.

Master Dorah Sylan was out there alone, battling someone with a lightsaber of his own, and she was trapped. Alone, with the rest of the clones with her. They had to carry out the plan without him. The only problem was, the demolition packs that they brought along to destroy the base, was on the other side of that cave. Outside, where Master Dorah could either be dead, or running for his life.


End file.
